Jade Oni
.png | cretype = Boss | rank = 10 | heal = 7,500 | crecla = Oni | school = Life | damperpip = 85 | damsch = Life | minion = none | minion2 = | world = MooShu | location = Emperor's Throne Room | descrip = The final battle for MooShu is pitched in the Emperor's Throne Room. The demon Oni refuse to surrender in their war against the inhabitants of MooShu. The emperor's life depends on the outcome of this ultimate battle; young wizard versus Jade Oni. You might need help battling due to the Jade Oni's high health. Speech: "Fool! Did you think I would give up this shell so easily? I am not like the other Oni. You have woken me only to make me stronger! This land is mine!" | spell1 = Life Trap | spell2 = Life Blade | spell3 = Death Shield | spell4 = Spirit Armor | spell5 = Sprite | spell6 = Black Mantle | spell7 = Weakness | spell8 = Heck Hound | spell9 = Leprechaun | spell10 = Seraph | spell11 = Centaur | spell12 = Storm Shark | spell13 = Locust Swarm | spell14 = Cyclops | spell15 = Meteor Strike | gold = 61-70 | hat1 = Angelic Helm | hat2 = Brooding Cap | hat3 = Headgear of the Sylph | hat4 = Headwraps of the Zealous | hat5 = Helm of Disquiet | hat6 = Jade Oni's Cap | hat7 = Jade Oni's Shroud of Nothing | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = Jade Oni's Garments | robe2 = Jade Oni's Vestment | robe3 = Nosferatu's Cloak | robe4 = Tunic of the Anthems | robe5 = Tunic of Fiery Renewal | robe6 = Tunic of Discontent | robe7 = Vestment of the Lotus | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = Brogans of Decrepitude | boots2 = Dashing Shoes | boots3 = Even Footing | boots4 = Jade Oni's Boots | boots5 = Slippers of Enthusiasm | boots6 = Gogi Berry Stained Boots | boots7 = Slippers of Inflection | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = Jade Oni's Amethyst Blade | wand2 = Lucky Shamrock Wand | wand3 = Star Staff | wand4 = Staff of the Crimson Hart | wand5 = Shield Of The Blessed | wand6 = Wand of Wealth | wand7 = Spring Bunny Scepter | wand8 = Staff of the White Rabbit | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = | athame2 = | athame3 = | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = Jade Oni's Amulet of Duplicity | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = | ring2 = | ring3 = | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = Magma Spider | pet2 = Jade Oni (Pet) | pet3 = Lucky Leprechaun | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = Statue Base | house2 = Statue of Koto | house3 = Imperial Statue | house4 = | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = Helephant | trecar2 = Scarecrow | trecar3 = Stormzilla | trecar4 = Earthquake | trecar5 = Seraph | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = Black Pearl | reag2 = Ectoplasm | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = | snack2 = | snack3 = | snack4 = | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | mount1 = | mount2 = | quest1 = | quest2 = | quest3 = }}